


Just an itch?

by Bonnie123



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4448348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie123/pseuds/Bonnie123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang have settled in Willoughby, but there is still a buzz between Monroe and Charlie. Will they figure it out or will there forever be unsatisfied sexual tension around them..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just an itch?

A/N  
This is my first ever fic, I'm so nervous about posting!! I love reading your guys work and thought I may as well give it a shot, so please be forgiving haha! I love exploring the post-finale world, especially after feeling so disappointed with the comic ending:( But anyway - here goes! Please leave comments, it'd be great to know what you guys think!

 

CHAPTER 1  
CHARLIE POV  
“Well don’t you look pretty” Charlie raised her brow and smirked as Bass entered the room. She got one of his ‘fuck you’ looks as he shrugged off his leather jacket and grumbled.  
Priscilla followed him through the door “Ok, so maybe Arthur hasn’t quite got as much barbering experience as he said…the hair looks great though Monroe!” She looked worried.  
Charlie practically sprayed out her mouth of water at the attempted reassurance. ‘Great’ is not the word I would use. The hair looks shit. Way too short, it’ll grow back though I guess. _The rest of him however; Gorgeous..sexy..Greek god..not that he needs to know that_. Charlie thought as she gave Monroe a quick once over before turning to sashay out the room.  
“Wait right there. You’re gonna give me hell? Well you at least gotta stick around to see the state of Miles’ ‘new do’” Monroe said sarcastically. Charlie turned back around and as if on cue, Miles walks in looking like he’d been attacked by a razor. And with a face that read just that. There was also a hint of ‘I dare you to say a fucking word’ in his expression.  
“Awwww Uncle Miles! You look **great**!” Charlie emphasised the last word as she tried to keep control of her features. _Come on. I could have done better than this with the kitchen scissors._  
“Charlie just cut the shit and find me a bottle of whisky…or twelve. Not like I’ll be going anywhere for a week or two.” Miles said as he pulled out a chair at the kitchen table and plonked himself down as he huffed. Charlie had seen him cut through men’s necks like they were butter and still not show as much emotion as right now. _Damn, I am not letting him forget about this – that might be an actual tear_. She thought, while absentmindedly looking for the whisky. Monroe was making himself useful and fetched three glasses and set them at the table. Priscilla had retreated upstairs by this point to give the men some space in hope they wouldn't put a sword through her stomach for the recommendation of the aforementioned ‘barber’.  
“Monroe I swear to God if you keep stealing my whisky for your guys’ place I will put a knife-” Charlie faltered as she turned to find Monroe taking a good look at her ass, and not being shy about it. _That is the third time this week I have found you like that Monroe, and its **Tuesday**_. Charlie shoots Monroe a glare as he gives her his boyish grin and shakes his empty whisky glass at her. Miles has his head in his hands and looks like he’s contemplating taking his own sword to his wrists.  
“Well like I was saying, if you stopped taking my whisky – I would actually have some in my kitchen cupboards to give.” Charlie took a seat next to Miles so she sat exactly opposite from Monroe.  
“If there’s no whisky then why are we here? Look at me. I need a drink. And there is drink at my place. So to my place I will go.” Miles roughly scraped his chair back and went for his coat and swords.  
Charlie laughed sarcastically and made a remark about her company not being enough to keep him around and then met Monroe’s eyes. He licked his lips and smirked at her. I’ve had enough of you thinking you make me uncomfortable Monroe she thought as she held his stare and leaned forward to rest her elbows on the table. In this position she was very aware her tank revealed her cleavage…and yes. Monroe noticed too, he looked down then back to her face with a surprised look and she shot him a challenging gaze, which seemed to amuse him. Just as Monroe opened his mouth to speak Miles returned and asked “You coming man?”  
Monroe dragged his eyes down Charlies form then turned his attention to her uncle putting his coat on. He looked back at Charlie still in the same position who raised a brow at him. He had a pained expression on his face as he reluctantly stood and shrugged his leather jacket on.  
“Don’t forget it’s your guys turn to host dinner tonight” Charlie called after the men as Monroe gave her a wink and closed the door behind him. _My god. Does he know what he does to me?!_ Charlie trudged upstairs to try and snooze before the afternoon Texan heat reached its worst. She felt hot and bothered to say the least. These encounters with Monroe were happening way too regularly for her liking. Okay…maybe not enough for her likening but either way, she was always left confused and disappointed. She really should not be pursuing this little thing that kept happening between the two of them. _To hell with it_! She turned in bed. She was **22** not 12, she could pursue who she wanted to. Not like Rachel stuck around after the war for her to get involved.  
“Fuck **you** Staypuft!!” She heard shouting from across the little path that was their street. She was living with Aaron and Priscilla while the guys shared the house directly opposite at the end of the little cul-de-sac. She heard the kitchen door swing open and Aaron’s laughter carried upstairs. He had obviously stopped by the guys place and got a good look at their new styles before coming home from the school in Willoughby.  
Yup, against all odds the whole gang had stayed in Willoughby. Even Connor had run back to the group shortly after leaving drenched with guilt. He was currently living above the bar in town and doing shifts there to earn his keep. He said living with his Dad and Miles would just be weird. And of cours, nobody objected to the considerable discount he gave them at the bar. After Rachel and Aaron returned from trying to figure out why the Nano had suddenly started dying and coming up with no answers, she said she couldn’t stand just sitting around not knowing what had happened so off she trekked to California to work with Affleck’s scientists. To be honest, she wasn’t met with much resistance from the group. Sure Miles thought about trying to persuade her to stay but to be quite honest he had grown tired of her bullshit and quickly realised after she’d left he wasn’t so hung up on her as he thought.  
So that is how they came to be neighbours on their little road in Willoughby. There were four other houses on the street, two on each side nearing the cross road that led into the centre of the village. Only two of the other houses were occupied so they weren’t bothered much. Charlie had a distinct feeling that when people found out that the Scourge of Scranton and Butcher of Baltimore had set up permanent residence they were put off buying the homes. They’d had no trouble with the town’s people though, they’d just accepted it and got back to their own lives. After the Patriot War ended life had been pretty quiet and dare Charlie say it – _dull_?  
She constantly felt like she was itching for something to happen – a new mission, some excitement. She was yet to figure out whether the source of that itch was actually a certain family friend sat in the house opposite from her currently..


End file.
